


Timebomb

by Batsutousai



Series: FMA Ship Week Fics [25]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, RoyEd Week 2019, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: Tick-tick-tick-tickin' like a timebomb





	Timebomb

**Author's Note:**

> "Aesthetic" set for day one of RoyEd Week. The prompt this was created for was WALK THE MOON's song, _Timebomb_, for which the piece is named. [Youtube video is here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H3BCMPZjTFQ) (one of the comments has the lyrics).

_Afraid to light the fuse again_  
_Start a fire and lose a friend_  
_But when your heart opens_  
_It's like I'm ready to fall again_

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'm getting worse at these, or it's just been too long since I tried one.


End file.
